


Day 10: Caught In The Rain

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [10]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Caught in the Rain, Dark Past, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: Birdie Church and Veronica Santangelo found themselves hiding out in an abandoned shelter, as rain poured down heavily. And The Courier could not help but feel a bit anxious, as Veronica started asking questions about a past that Birdie would very much prefer keeping buried.
Relationships: Courier/Veronica Santangelo, Female Courier/Veronica Santangelo
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Kudos: 17





	Day 10: Caught In The Rain

"It's raining pretty bad out there." Veronica muttered. "Haven't seen rain fall this bad in...well, ever. I didn't even know the Mojave could produce any rain." 

Birdie just gave a grunt, as she was busy fixing up her weapons. Thank fuck they managed to find this abandoned shelter before the rain got too bad; there was no way she was gonna go walking in this weather. She could hear the heavy thudding of the rain smashing against the metal roof of the shelter outside. Even luckier was that there was a bed here, so they could properly rest if this rain fall lasted all the way into the night. 

Birdie sincerely hoped it didn't though: she had things to do, bounties to collect, Legion to kill. She didn't have time to deal with the fucking weather. 

"You ever seen rain fall this bad?" Veronica inquired.

Birdie paused, the half disassembled pistol laying on the table in front of her. 

"No, I cannot say I ever had." Birdie admitted. "Rainfall is quite rare out here, as you know."

"Tell me about it." Veronica chuckled. "You're more likely to see a Super Mutant streaking than a drop of rain out here…"

Birdie just gave a joyless chuckle at that, shaking her head slightly. But inside, she could feel her stomach wrapping into tight knots at the very question.

She had lied. Of course, she had lied. She had to. She couldn't exactly admit the truth. The truth would lead to questions, questions like where she had seen rain this bad before and where she was from. Questions that she just did not want to answer. Not now, not ever. That part of her life was dead and it was gonna remain dead, so help her…

"You okay there, Bird? You're looking kinda tense."

The Courier snapped out of her train of thought at Veroncia's words, as she looked down at her hands. They were gripping the edge of the wooden table tightly, to the point where her knuckles had started turning pale. Birdie just let out a small sigh, as she relaxed her grip.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment." Birdie explained, shrugging off Veronica's questions. "The mission to Vault 22, the bounties on the Fiends, all the stuff with Benny...just a lot to think about, Veronica."

"Especially when dealing with a setback like that." Veronica added, pointing at Birdie's head. "Would make anyone a bit muddled up."

A small smile formed on Birdies face, as she gently touched the scars that showed her closest brush with death: the two bullets from that slimy snake Benny, who couldn't get the fucking job done. 

"You know, Bird...I've been meaning to ask you." Veronica started, a hesitant tone to her voice. "All them burn scars, I mean...what happened?"

Ah shit, the questions. And not just any question, it was the question. The one she really did not want to answer. The rain seemed to pound right into the Courier's ear drum, as she tried to figure out how exactly to answer. Veronica sensed Birdie's discomfort, as she quickly backed off. 

"You know what, forget I said anything." Veronica stated, shaking her head. "Classic Santangelo, sticking her Power Fist in her mouth." 

"No no, it is not that at all." Birdie retorted, cursing herself internally. "It is just...that story is very personal. It's the most personal story of mine. And I just...I can't tell it. I just can not. Maybe someday, in the future. But right now? I need to know you a lot better before I could even begin telling you about these scars."

The Courier could feel her insides screaming, cursing at her. She was telling too much, she was saying too much. Why was she divulging such information? Nobody needs to know this, nobody. Especially not this nosy, annoying, cute- 

*FOCUS* 

"Hey, Bird. Don't stress about it." Veronica stated, offering a small smile. "You don't ever need to feel pressured to tell me stuff, especially if it means a lot to you. I know what it's like, having to keep things to yourself. I won't bother you about it again, kay?"

Birdie just stood there silently, an obviously unsure look on her face. This was...unusual, to say the least. Nicety was a rarity in the Wastelands, about as rare as an even tempered Deathclaw. And the Courier really didn't know how to respond to it, at all really. Silence fell between the two, broken only by the sound of the heavy rainfall outside. 

"Thank you, Veronica." Birdie admitted, after the tense silence. "I really appreciate what you just said. You're a good friend."

"Hey, don't mention it." Veronica chuckled. "With how the Wastelands are, you need as many good people watching your back as you can."


End file.
